guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dashface/Archive 2
Evil Clone? I saw this in LA a few hours ago, I immediately thought of you, don't know why though :P -- Branek Hellbringer 10:30, 1 January 2007 (CST) :That is so cool! That must be a coincidence. Then again, I feel that Dasha Vestibule is suspiciously named! I wish that they had a design-a-quest competition so that I could contribute in a certifiable way. Heck, I'd even like the chance to write some of the random quotes that Heroes make when on an outing, especially when overseas. I can think of some Norgu quips right off the top of my head. (And the most entertainment in the game for me has always come from the quest accept and reject options.) -- Dashface 06:13, 2 January 2007 (CST) ::So I'm not the only one who thinks it's a waste we largely don't document those in our quest entries. Kessel 10:03, 2 April 2007 (CDT) My friends IGN is Boreas S, and the mission is called Boreas Seabed.. coincidence? --[[User:Sigm@|'SigmA']] 14:51, 12 February 2007 (CST) Just a note... Best userpage ever. --Jack (talk| ) 18:16, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Thanks! In fact, your comment inspired me to make a few long-delayed adjustments to the description. -- Dashface 00:52, 5 February 2007 (CST) Very nice userpage indeed...[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 06:20, 31 March 2007 (CDT) On Voting for Gwen The People For Re-Electing Gwen would like to thank you for your interest in voting for Gwen. However, the polls have been closed since last week. But fret not! We have rigged the polls anyways. Thank you, and remember, "A vote for Gwen is a vote for PROGRESS! :) --VoteForGwen 19:05, 7 February 2007 (CST) :Should voting open again, I would like to vote for her in the following categories: Upper House, Lower House, Class President, Supreme Court, Congress, Pedro, Senator for Naboo, Delight of Vabbi, Best Supporting Actress, Kodos, and Flutist of the Year. -- Dashface 19:31, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::Surely, Freya the Firm is a shoe-in for Best Supporting Actress.-- VoteForGwen 00:23, 14 February 2007 (CST) Runes Can I please use you're rune grid for my own evil purposes? please?[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 06:38, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Evil purposes you say, eh? Yes. -- Dashface 06:07, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks, will try to dominate the world now... :)[[User:Mister_Muscolo| Mister Muscolo]] 19px 08:01, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Borrowing Your rune thingy =] Aeris TC 20:53, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Hilarious You had me laughing out loud there.... Hilarious intro ! :D 62.117.51.115 12:25, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Comics Hey, I saw all those comics and they really made me laugh 8D. I've been playing around with some funny comics ideas, didn't come any further than some crappy sketches, but those comics really made me wanna put them on the netz XD --Rickyvantof 12:27, 14 April 2007 (CDT) :You should! There'll be a new one on my Guild Wars Wiki page within the next week I'd wager, and a fourth some time after I can think of the perfect wording for it. Most of the Guild Wars comics out there amuse me no end. Healbot Blues is genius! -- Dashface 04:45, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Elites you capped all elites! Awesome! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 09:05, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Thanks! I actually didn't get Zealous Vow for real until just one minute ago; one marking error in a grid of two hundred and ninety is pretty good recording, though. Legendary Skill Hunter—it's been more than a year in the making! -- Dashface 09:28, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::He did! I and was there for nearly every step of the way! Puk the Mighty and Dashface the Intrepid strike again! HUZZAH BIG BRO! Congratulations and now you can actually start saving some gold eh you pauper? =D Puk 09:30, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks, Puk. Did you realise that we capped nine skills today! Those Signets would have been keeping you short on money too, so let the wealth now be abundant! -- Dashface 09:34, 5 May 2007 (CDT)